Elizi Granglanan
Will the Real Slim Shady please stand up. Cut my life into pieces This is my last resort Suffocation, no breathing Don't give a %$@& if I cut my arm bleeding This is my last resort 'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Losing my sight, losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Nothing's all right, nothing is fine I'm running and a-crying Wake up (Wake up) Grab a brush and put a little make-up Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup (Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup) Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? Here you go create another fable You wanted to Grab a brush and put a little makeup You wanted to Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup You wanted to Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? You wanted to I don't think you trust In my self-righteous suicide I cry when angels deserve to die, die, die D-d-die die die die die Hey I'm gonna get free I'm gonna get free I'm gonna get free Ride into the sun She never loved me She never loved me She never loved me Why should anyone? (Come here, come here, come here) I'll take your photo for ya (Come here, come here, come here) Drive you around the corner (Come here, come here, come here) You know you really oughta (Come here, come here, come here) Move out to California Do what I want 'cause I can If I don't because I wanna Be ignored by the stiff and the bored Because I'm gonna Hate to say I told you so, all right Do believe I told you so Now it's all out and you knew 'Cause I wanted to Fell in love with a girl I fell in love at once and almost completely She's in love with the world But sometimes these feelings can be so misleading Can't think of anything to do Yeah, my left brain knows that all love is fleeting She's just looking for something new Yeah, I said it once before but it bears repeating, now Last night, she said "Oh baby, don't you feel so down When you turn me off When I feel left out" So I (what'd you do?) Well, I turned around (right around) "Oh, baby, gonna be alright" It was a great big lie (big old lie) 'Cause I left that night Yeah Ooh ah ah ah ah Ooh ah ah ah ah Get up Come on get down with the sickness Get up Come on get down with the sickness Get up Come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate and let it flow into me Get up Come on get down with the sickness You mother get up Come on get down with the sickness Get up Come on get down with the sickness Madness is the gift that has been given to me We're the renegades of funk We're the renegades of funk We're the renegades of funk We're the renegades of funk This time I'm 'a let it all come out This time I'm 'a stand up and shout I'm a do things my way It's my way My way or the highway This time I'm a let it all come out This time I'm a stand up and shout I'm a do things my way It's my way honk honk Or the highway But I'm on the outside I'm looking in I can see through you See your true colors 'Cause inside you're ugly Ugly like me I can see through you See to the real you Bawitdaba da bang da dang diggy diggy Diggy said the boogie said up jump the boogie Bawitdaba da bang da dang diggy diggy Diggy said the boogie said up jump the boogie We are, we are The youth of the nation We are, we are The youth of the nation We are, we are The youth of the nation We are the youth of the nation Hey I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up Please stand up Please stand up I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating So won't the real Slim Shady please Please, please stand up Slim Shady won't you please stand up? (Stand up Shady)(Stand up) (Stand up Shady)(Stand up) (Stand up Shady) Shady, won't you please stand up? Hey 叩いた　扉の　数だけ　涙を選ぶ 隠した　心の　影だけがそう　焼き付いた tataita tobira no kazu dake namida o erabu kakushita kokoro no kage dake ga sou yaki tsuita For each door that I knocked on I choose tears Only the shadows of a concealed heart, yes, scorched into me だけどね　また何か　壊してしまう　夢だけを求めていた 痛い　痛い　痛い　のはなぜ？ dakedo ne mata nani ka kowashite shimau yume dake o motometeita itai itai itai no wa naze? However, hey, I accidentally destroy something again, I was only seeking a dream a dream.. a dream.. a dream.. so why does it hurt? I feel myself’s breaking apart 遠い春の日差しに包まれたまま like a hide and seek 繰り返す 見えそうで 映らない　your POKER FACE I feel myself’s breaking apart tooi haru no hizashi ni tsutsumareta mama like a hide and seek kuri kaesu miesou de utsuranai your POKER FACE I feel myself’s breaking apart as I remain wrapped up by the sunlight of a far spring like a hide and seek repeating seemingly visible, yet blank, your POKER FACE I don’t know how to touch your heart 忘れたくて　泣きたくて　でもできなくて like a sunshine まだ 演じてる そんな　POKER FACE my POKER FACE your POKER FACE I don’t know how to touch your heart wasuretakute nakitakute demo dekinakute like a sunshine mada enjiteru sonna POKER FACE my POKER FACE your POKER FACE I don’t know how to touch your heart I want to forget, I want to cry, but I just can’t like a sunshine, still performing that POKER FACE my POKER FACE your POKER FACE 暴いた　言葉の　数だけ　涙に暮れる 愛した　心の　傷だけがそう　焼き付いた abaita kotoba no kazu dake namida ni kureru aishita kokoro no kizu dake ga sou yaki tsuita For each uncovered word I sink in tears Only the wounds of a heart that loved, yes, scorched into me 4seasons will hide your everything 春の音　夏の声 秋の色　冬の夢 4seasons will break your everything 春の傷　夏の痕 秋の棘　冬の影 4seasons will hide your everything haru no oto natsu no koe aki no iro fuyu no yume 4seasons will break your everything haru no kizu natsu no ato aki no toge fuyu no kage 4seasons will hide your everything The sound of spring, the voice of summer the colours of fall, the dreams of winter 4seasons will break your everything The wounds of spring, the scars of summer the thorns of fall, the shadows of winter だけどね　また誰か　泣かせてしまう　夢だけを信じていた 痛い　痛い　痛い　のはなぜ？ dakedo ne mata dare ka nakasete shimau yume dake o shinjiteita itai itai itai no wa naze However, hey, I accidentally make somebody cry again, I was only believing a dream a dream.. a dream.. a dream.. so why does it hurt? I feel myself’s breaking apart 淡い春の日差しに焼かれ続けて think day and night わからない どこまでも 不確かな　your POKER FACE I feel myself’s breaking apart awai haru no hizashi ni yakare tsudzukete think day and night wakaranai doko made mo futashika na your POKER FACE I feel myself’s breaking apart I continue to be burnt by the sunlight of a faint spring and think day and night, but don’t understand No matter where, it’s unclear, your POKER FACE I don’t know how to touch your heart 伝えたくて　知りたくて　でもできなくて until we can see the sunrise again keep trying　POKER FACE my POKER FACE your POKER FACE 本当は　本当は　本当は…… I don’t know how to touch your heart tsutaetakute shiritakute demo dekinakute until we can see the sunrise again keep trying　POKER FACE my POKER FACE your POKER FACE hontou wa hontou wa hontou wa…… I don’t know how to touch your heart I want to reach you, I want to know, but I just can’t until we can see the sunrise again keep trying　POKER FACE my POKER FACE your POKER FACE that’s the truth, that’s the truth, that’s the truth…… Category:True God Category:Characters Category:Not a joke character Category:Real Fuckin' Bong Smoker